Simple Ways
}} Simple Ways is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the seventy-eighth episode overall. In this episode, Rarity dresses and acts like Applejack in order to win the heart of a famous travel writer. Production and development During Meghan McCarthy's Twitter Takeover event, she stated that the episode "might feature her favorite Rarity performance ever". Summary The pony of ceremonies The ponies of Ponyville gather in front of town hall as the pony of ceremonies for the upcoming Ponyville Days festival is chosen, the selection committee on which Granny Smith serves. Mayor Mare announces Rarity as the pony of ceremonies. As Twilight Sparkle asks Rarity what her plans for the event are, Spike produces a small-scale model of Ponyville. At Carousel Boutique, Rarity presents to her friends her plans for the festival, which include a cider auction and tasting, a gala in the town square, and a fashion show. While her friends are more than impressed by her efforts and volunteer to help organize the event, Rarity is most concerned with impressing travel writer Trenderhoof. Twilight teases Rarity for her apparent crush, and Rarity makes no effort in hiding it. At the train station, Rarity and Twilight await Trenderhoof's arrival, with Rarity beside herself with nervousness. When Trenderhoof finally appears, Rarity is unable to bring herself to even say hello. Twilight is forced to drag her friend over to introduce herself. Trenderhoof says hello, and Rarity proceeds to faint. A rival for Rarity Rarity shows Trenderhoof around Ponyville, specifically spots that will serve as venues for the Ponyville Days festival events, and Trenderhoof is moderately impressed. However, he seems particularly taken with Sweet Apple Acres, especially Applejack once he sees her. The travel writer becomes instantly smitten with the farm-pony and calls her the pony of his dreams, devastating Rarity. Back at Carousel Boutique, Spike finds Rarity in hysterics, lamenting that Trenderhoof is attracted to another mare despite having been obsessed with him for years herself. She begins to wonder what Applejack has that she doesn't. Meanwhile, Trenderhoof follows Applejack around Ponyville; Applejack does her best to keep him entertained, but starts to get uncomfortable by his obsession with her. When Rarity appears in a sparkly mock cowpony outfit and claims to share Applejack's passion for apples, she still fails to draw Trenderhoof's attention. Rarity tries several attempts to steal Trenderhoof away from Applejack, including plowing fields and applebucking. However, her attempts all fail and only attract Trenderhoof to Applejack more. Frustrated by all the attention, Applejack isolates herself from Trenderhoof and actively avoids him. She hides in the barn and finds Rarity. Despite Applejack's efforts to explain that she doesn't know why Trenderhoof is fixated on her, Rarity will hear none of it. Convinced that Applejack is out to steal Trenderhoof from her, Rarity starts acting more like Applejack, including taking on a country accent. Country vs. fashion Twilight and the others gather at Carousel Boutique again as Rarity unveils her new "simple ways" theme for the Ponyville Days festival: a theme reminiscent of farm and country life, with Rarity herself wearing a straw hat and overalls. Her friends are skeptical of this development, with Applejack insinuating that she's only doing it to impress Trenderhoof. Rarity dismisses the implication and leaves to organize the festival according to her new theme, frustrating Applejack even more. At Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity scouts models for the fashion show as "Applejewel"—Applejack in a lavish dress—appears before her, attempting to beat her at her own game. As Applejack models and exhibits a passion for high class and culture, Rarity responds with a love for the simple life, hard work, and mud. When she splashes mud on Applejack's dress, Rarity drops the act. She apologizes to Applejack for her behavior and insults and thanks her for helping her realize how silly she'd been. At that moment, Trenderhoof appears in a straw hat and overalls. He states that he's giving up being a travel writer and is moving to Ponyville to work on a farm. Rarity convinces him that no one should change themselves so much just to impress someone else. The Ponyville Days festival With Rarity's guidance, the Ponyville Days festival is finally thrown, using her original "small town chic" theme. As Rarity narrates about the lesson she learned, the festival is a complete success. Trenderhoof dances with Granny Smith during the town square gala, and he gives Rarity a rose during the fashion show. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: I'm glad the committee didn't automatically pick me so everypony gets a chance to see how great being me actually is! Even though the festival's basically a party and the pony of ceremonies gets to organize the whole thing. So it'd totally make sense if they did pick me. :Ponies: Shhh! :Pinkie Pie: I'm so excited for the festival I can hardly stand up straight! :to Trenderhoof :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like somepony has a little bit of a crush. :Rarity: Oh, Twilight, "crush" doesn't even begin to describe it. He's practically divine. I can't believe he's coming! tittering :Spike: Rarity, what's wrong? :Rarity: Nothing! :Spike: Is it something I said? :Rarity: He doesn't like me! :Spike: What? :Rarity: He doesn't like me! :Spike: Rarity, I can't hear what you're— :Rarity: He doesn't like me because he has a crush on Applejack even though I've had a crush on him ever since the beginning of time and it's not fair! :Rarity: Oh Spike, how could you ever know what it's like to be totally obsessed with another pony only to find that they're obsessed with somepony else? I mean, what could Applejack possibly have that I don't? :Spike: I dunno. :Applejack: Rarity, that is the silliest getup I have ever seen! :Fluttershy: It is a little funny. :Applejack: My mane needs to be perfectly coiffed at all times. :Rarity: Well, my mane is full of dust and split ends. :Applejack: My hooves are so polished, you can see your reflection in them. :Rarity: My hooves are cracked and dry from working in the fields! :Applejack: I'm so fashion-forward. :Rarity: I wear droopy drawers! :Applejack: I smell like rosebuds. :Rarity: I love being covered in mud! :Rarity: It's magnificent! Wherever did you get it? :Applejack: Oh, it's, uh, one of yours. :Rarity: I'll need three gallons of boiling water and one ounce of detergent, stat! Gallery References es:Simple Ways